The invention relates to a hygiene article, also particularly a diaper for incontinence, having a fluid-pervious top sheet, a fluid-impervious back sheet and an absorbent core disposed therebetween, and having fastening elements for releasably closing the hygiene article when applied to the user.
Hygiene articles with fastening elements folded over on themselves prior to use are known, for example, from EP 0 669 121 A1 or WO 95/16425. Fastening elements folded over on themselves in a Z-shape for disposable hygiene articles are also known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,237,890